Chicago summer camp
by 46pansycake46
Summary: Beatrice Prior or as she likes to be called-Tris, moves from Arizona to Chicago after some petty bad events. There she has to go to a summer camp hosted by her new school. Will Tris find new friends and socialize or will she close herself off? Will she be happy in her new home or will her past stop her from doing so? Will she meet a certain blue-eyed hottie?;) Read and find out.


**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please don't be too cruel. And please don't hate me too much for grammar, punctuation and spelling. English is my foreign language so I really am very new at this. Okay? Okay. Thanks. And now without further ado the moment you've all been waiting for…*insert drum rolls here***

 **Oh I almost forgot**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

 **Now that that's said we can continue.**

Chapter one: Running

We're currently on our way to Chicago. My mother-Natalie and my father-Andrew silently speaking in the front of the car as if not to disturb us. My brother Caleb who is sitting in the seat next to me in the back as usual and I-Beatrice Prior (the most pathetic human being I've ever come to know) am listening to music on my iPod with my head against the window frame. Wait. Listening to music? No. I don't even know which song is playing. I've stopped paying attention a long time ago. I'm just thinking. Thinking of the life I've left behind (if I could call it a life at all). No wait. The life _we've_ left behind because of _me._ You see I wasn't very popular at school, not at all actually. I had only two friends. Christina, who by the way is in the car behind ours. You're probably asking yourself why's that. Well let's see she is an only child, I'm her _only_ not to mention _best_ friend who is leaving, her parents are filthy rich and would do anything for her just to see her smile. Do I need to go on? Yeah. I think you've got it. Remember how I said I had two friends? Well my second friend _was_ a boy named Al. the three of us were inseparable we were great friends and always told each other everything. And now. Now I can't even say his name without wanting to beat the crap out of something. You wanna know why? Well let me explain.

At the beginning of sophomore year everything was fine, yeah we were bullied but we were together ad that was all that mattered. After a while I noticed Al took a sudden interest in me. He would always find excuses to talk to me or hug me or anything he could, actually. And I didn't do anything I just hoped that he would eventually give up. But he didn't. One day while we were at my locker waiting for Chris, again, he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I stared back in shock. How could he be asking me that? And more important, what was I supposed to say? I denied as nicely as I could, but I could clearly see the hurt in his eyes which was soon followed by rage. I couldn't bare to see my friend like that, but I also couldn't put myself through a relationship I didn't want just for his sake. Right? He turned on his heel and stomped off angrily while yelling horrible things at me. When I told Chris she said that eventually he would understand and apologise, but he didn't. He never did. He stopped talking or even acknowledging us. Yes I was hurt but what followed was much, much worse.

One night as I was walking home from the store I was suddenly grabbed by the collar of my shirt and yanked backwards. My attacker pulled me into a dark alley where he threw me on the ground. I squinted my eyes so I could see him in the dim light coming from the street light above us. It was non other than Al towering above me with some of his new "friends" by his side-Peter and Drew. How could he do that? How could he betray me like this? I know he didn't like me anymore, but still. My once best friend, now working with my bullies against me. The three boys started hitting me, punching me and kicking me in the sides. I tried to fight back but I couldn't. I was too weak. As I laid there blood running down from my nose, the cut on my cheek and the wounds on my arms and legs and feeling my power leave me I couldn't help but wonder _why._ Why was this happening to me? Why Al? What have I done to him?

I was suddenly pulled out from my thoughts by Peter saying "Let's have some _fun_ with her." _Oh no, no, no, no. This can't be happening._ I thought. At this I felt new powers rise inside me, new strength that wasn't there before. I stood up onto my feet and they looked at me in an awe. This time when I fought back I fought with the new strength and will I d found somewhere inside me and managed to get away from them.

I ran back home as fast as I could and told my parents everything. But since thy were underage and there were no evidence, what so ever, they weren't put in jail. And, as you know, word spreads fast and in no time I was labeled as the school whore and the bullying got even worse.

And now, here I am, in a car, with all my family and my best friend, driving.

Driving away from the past life I had.

Dri-no. Running.

Running away from the bullies.

Running away from the name calling.

Running away from the problems.

Running away from everything.

Like a _coward._

 **So what did you think? I know it was a little dark but trust me it gets better. I promise I'll update within a week or so. And if somebody has anything to say or have any ideas send me a PM. Ok I think that's all. Oh wait I forgot, again. So I have this friend who really likes reading fanfictions but doesn't know that I write. So at the end of every chapter I will insert little hints of our day to day live and I hope he/she gets it soon.**

 **Hey pansycake, ready for my first hint? Ok. Your new hairstyle looks good on you, although your hair grows quite fast.**

 **Well thank you my dauntless borns for reading and goodbye.**


End file.
